First Timers
by Chippen Kitten
Summary: Movies are nice, but not as much as being together. Based off of Can't Go Home Again.


**dID SOMEBODY ASK FOR SOME GOOD QUALITY GAY SHIT™ CAUSE BOY AM I HERE TO _DELIVER_**

 ** _sadly_ these two beans dont get to smooch like they deserve BUT THEY GET STUFF THATS EVEN BETTER**

 **anyways enjoy, since two angsty fics for these guys will forever be enough**

 **see i say that now but watch a week later and i'll have like five more of them on here**

* * *

Watching TV with Ennard is always amusing.

It's usually a sitcom, or an overly-dramatic soap opera that Ennard insists have good, valuable content (Scott's guess is that he's either trying to act more human, or genuinely enjoying the show) or just the news, seeing that Ennard can't really leave the house, so he takes a lot of interest in the outside world.

"It's just nice to know," he'd said once as one of the stations were on, watching a house fly off its plot of land in light of the tornado a few states over. "Back at Aftons, we didn't have things like this, and we were always underground, so even if we did, I don't think it would've worked much."

Cartoons were another favorite, seeing as they were limitless and imaginative. That, and it was kind of funny to watch the surprise on Ennard's face whenever a character did something totally stupid or completely outlandish.

Horror movies were a first though. Scott was initially wary of them when Ennard had suggested it, mostly because he couldn't tell which ones were better suited for the both of them to watch, but Ennard reassured that he'd find one that they'd both liked, so Scott decided to let his guard down.

A little.

But when Ennard had found what seemed to be a semblance of a horror movie in his old shelf in the attic, Scott decided to give it a try. Ennard promised that at the first sign of discomfort, he'd turn it off, so it was nice to have more options.

Although the latter went unused.

"Okay, so..." Scott squints at the movie's synopsis through the dim lighting. "Apparently, there's this group of teenagers, who decide to look through this really old-looking house, because...teenage rebellion, I guess."

"Alright," Ennard replies as he fast-forwards through the previews. "Yeesh, how many of these are there?"

Scott glanced at the TV. "You've got a few more left to go. So, basically, the house was built over a graveyard, but they only realize it until they actually go _though_ the house, so now they're stuck trying to fight off angry ghosts...?"

"Sounds interesting," Ennard replies, sounding completely not interested at all (Scott doesn't blame him), before finally settling back in the loveseat cushion as the final previews die down. "I think it's starting."

The first few minutes aren't as bad as Scott would think, with the initial introduction of the characters and the house going well, but it all seems to go down from there.

The acting was dry and the actual ghosts, or 'rotters' ("Would it kill them to just call them zombies?") were made with cheap CGI and flakey costumes, not to mention that apparently the house was larger-than-life and that the more time they spent there, the father from realistic the characters became. It was unpredictable in the worst kind of fashion, and it varied from the teens finding dead bodies in one room (which honestly looked like sleeping actors, if Scott were honest) to one door leading to different rooms each time it was opened, and then—

"Oh, not now," Scott complains as the formerly enthusiastic cookie-cutter blonde begins to confess her love to her otherwise flat love-interest. "Is this trying to be a horror movie or a romance comedy?"

"Both," Ennard replies, popping some of the popcorn in his mouth and handing the bowl over. "Five bucks says she's gonna die."

"Before, or after the obligatory teenage bathroom make-out session?"

"During."

Sure enough, Ennard's predication came true, and they watched the woman utter a paltry scream of fear as red blood splashed onto the screen.

"Okay, I can tell you for a _fact_ that's just watered down ketchup. Are these guys even trying at all?"

"By the looks of it, absolutely not."

But by the time the second romantic subplot rolled, Ennard was giggling into his hand while Scott rolled his eyes.

"You might as well rename these two Mike and Marionette," Ennard says dryly. "Actually, no, I don't think this'll cover it."

"What?" Scott replies offhandedly, "Why?"

Ennard shrugs. "Cause, they, y'know...kiss?" He gestures to the screen. "I thought that'd be obvious."

"Okay, hang on, wait," Scott insists, pausing the movie and turning to Ennard directly, his attention fully captured. "They _what?"_

"Hello, is Scott in there?" Ennard asks playfully, knocking on Scott's forehead lightly. "They're a thing. Saw 'em doing it after we got out of the fire. It must've made them really happy, so yeah." Ennard fiddles with the remote. "I'm guessing that's why Chance got so mad at them."

"They're together?"

"Mhm."

"So, like, they're dating."

"Yeah."

"And you're sure?"

" _Yes_. I saw 'em locking lips in a parking lot while the whole building burned down, what else do you wanna know?" Ennard huffs, crossing his arms slightly and glancing at the floor. "Sorry, it's just...I didn't think that'd bother you so much."

"It doesn't bother me," Scott insists. "I just didn't know."

"It's okay," Ennard replies, sounding not-so-okay. "Here, let's just finish the movie."

The scene is unpaused and Ennard makes a show of rolling his eyes and counting down from ten on his fingers—at six there's another half-assed scream from the TV and more ketchup-blood—but the moment feels ruined somehow, and Scott feels a little responsible.

But does it really bother him, though? Maybe a _little_ , considering he doesn't know why Mike decided to forego caution and date something so unnatural, but—

Scott glances out of the corner of his eye. There's a montage of the rest of the surviving cast yanking on gear and planning strategies, and Ennard appears to be enjoying the music, tapping his fingers against the couch rest and nodding his head to the beat in appreciation.

Of course, the lingering tension is still there, but Ennard's learned from the best. He knows exactly how to pretend everything's fine.

And yet, as Scott pays more attention, he realizes Ennards's completely off his game. His little nods are slightly offbeat, and he looks like he's in deep thought rather than watching the movie. Scott's not even sure he's looking at the TV screen.

And he wants to fix it.

"Uhm. Wait," insists, pausing the movie, and the room fills with silence once more, Ennard turns to him with a questioning look, and it takes Scott longer than usual to realize his hands are secured firmly onto Ennard's shoulders. "I wanna try something."

Ennard glances around anxiously, before replying with a quiet, "Okay."

The moments in-between don't really have that much significance, seeing as once Scott jumps the boundary from close quarters to incredibly short proximity there's nothing really to remember other then the furious beat of his pulse in his ears, and the sudden registration of how _close_ Ennard's face is, just until their noses are only a brush away.

"Scott."

His eyes pop open (when had they closed) and Ennard gives him a lopsided smile. "I, uh, don't think you're face is supposed to be all red when you try something like that."

"My face...?" Sure enough, when he brings his hand to his cheek, it was burning up, and he could already imagine both of them hot in a blush.

Scott groans and draws back, while Ennard laughs quietly.

"Hey, it's okay!" Ennard insists. "I appreciate the gesture, but I really couldn't help but notice. You're face was like, really red!"

Ennard continues to make a big show of expressing how bright Scott's face had become, and eventually it was enough to get him to laugh, even crack a smile.

"There you go, see?" Ennard chirps, booping his nose affectionately. "Don't you feel a little better?"

"Much better," Scott answers, then sighs. "You didn't need to do all that."

"Well, neither did you," Ennard fires without missing a beat. "You don't need to kiss me to apologize you know?"

Scott looks at him for a second, the looks the other way. "I know."

"You're so silly," Ennard says an easygoing smile, and then pulls him into a hug, which Scott easily reciprocates.

"I probably should've been slower with that Mike and Mari thing, huh?" Ennard muses aloud. "But to be honest, I thought you already knew. You've always seemed like the type of person to know a lot of things, so..." Ennard's never been the best at finishing thoughts. "Yeah."

"Actually," he says with new vigor, and then pulls away. "I wanna try something. It's not gonna be a kiss, I promise, but I just want you to feel nice. Okay?"

Scott doesn't have to feel his face to know that he's blushing again. "Okay."

There's no other warning to what Ennard does, and it's so seamless and quiet that it takes Scott a second to understand, but Ennard has the side of his mask pressed just in the slightest to Scott's cheek, and it's surprisingly warm.

One of his hands come behind Scott to tangle gently in his hair, and Scott releases a breath he doesn't realize he was holding, the warmth radiating from Ennard's mask keeping him grounded before he could panic.

And it's actually really nice. Scott's heartbeat has cooled down a little, and now that he can hear past the blood rushing in his ears, it's easier to hear Ennard's slow breathing, and the soft little sounds that click from him rhythmically. There's a satisfying little give to Ennard's mask, not human, but not artificial either, and it feels good, it feels _really good_ to press back. It's not a kiss, but it's a nice prelude. Scott could get used to this.

Ennard pulls away all too quickly, and his eyes dart briefly to Scott's lips and then back to his eyes, and he says quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," Scott replies, dazed from the proximity and still burning scarlet. Ennard laughs quietly at his expression and ruffles his hair affectionately.

Then came the screaming.

Scott almost jumps a foot in the air, and Ennard whips his head around and looks wildly for whoever started the noise, but it just seems that the movie had been unpaused somewhere in-between Ennard's nuzzle and they hadn't realized it 'til now.

"Oh!...It's over," Ennard says, glancing at the screen. "And surprise, surprise, the cast was relatively tiny."

"It was okay," Scott says dismissively, his heartbeat cooling. "Other than the end, but it was alright."

"Aw, did it scare you?" Ennard asks, genuinely worried. "You know I wouldn't let anything get to you, right?"

Scott smiles slightly. "Right."

Ennard grins warmly. "You're so silly! Here, I found another movie, it's supposed to be one of the really crude comedies. Should I play it?"

Scott glances at the time, and then glances at Ennard, knowing that he'll have to go feed his kittens in a little while, but it's just one more movie. Besides, a big part of him has a hard time thinking about disappointing that little smile on Ennard's face, so—

"Go ahead."

—he goes for it.

* * *

 **lol when you realize that scott apologizing via kisses is a remnant with how he and will treated each other**

 **but yeah, there's some fluffy goodness along with a couple jabs at my other gay kids, basically the usual, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
